Anniversary Cry
by YoGurlB
Summary: It's an anniversary she won't forget...


**Just a one shot that popped into my mind.**

**Sadly, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Tear!**

_There is a girl in the mirror crying tonight, and there is nothing I can say to make her feel alright.- Unknown_

Two years ago I was with the man of my dreams. He was my everything and I was his. Love really does suck. What is the point of falling in love when you get hurt in the end? If I were still with Sam, it would have been our fifth year anniversary. He probably does not even remember our anniversary. I do of course. How could a girl forget the time in her life when she was happy and nothing could bring her down off of her high? How could a girl forget that someone loved her with all their heart?

I feel so stupid sitting up in my room crying my eyes out. I am Leah Rose Clearwater; tough she wolf of La Push. If any of the guys knew I was in my room munching on cookie dough and letting my tears make a pool around me, they would not let me live it down.

"Leah honey," my mother softly knocked on my door. I quickly dried my tears and swept the used tissues to the floor.

"Come in," I sniffed and put on a fake smile. " Hey mom. What's up," I said my voice cracking a little.

"Aw Leah," my mother rushed over to my bed and hugged me tightly. A mother always knew when her daughter was down, even if we often tried to hide it.

" It would have been five years now," I whispered between my sobs. I felt my mother's hand rub up and down my back. I felt her warm tears fall on my shoulder. When I cried, she cried.

" It's ok to cry Leah. It's ok not to be strong sometimes. I cry all the time about your father. Sometimes you just have to let that shield down honey," my mother let me go and wiped the tears from my eyes. More tears fell to take their place.

"But at least you have someone their now mom. You have Charlie. I have no one to comfort me. It's like I am all alone, no one will ever understand how imprinting has affecting me. I just feel like shit," I cried out. Usually I could pull off my tough girl act, but when I was behind the four walls of my room, I let my real emotions show.

" Look baby, I can't say I know how you feel because I don't. But as a woman, I can tell you I know how it feels to lose the man you love. Just know I am here to talk to sweetheart. You are not alone, okay," my mother rubbed my hair as my sobs started to die down. " I love you." she kissed my forehead and left my room.

The beach often relaxed me. It's where I went to clear my mind and soothe my soul.

" Leah?" a husky voiced called out behind me.

"Oh hey Jake," my voice was hoarse from crying so much. Jacob smiled warmly at me and pulled me into his embrace. Tears began to form in my eyes, because I knew that he knew I was upset.

"It's ok to cry Leah," he said as I tried to hold back a cry. His grip on me tightened.

"I don't like to be weak Jake. I hate being weak," I croaked out.

"Leah it is impossible to be strong all the time. You have to show what you feel at times. You can't hold emotions in forever, they are bound to come out," Jacob released me from the hug and held my shoulders.

" Yea I guess," I sighed and wiped my tears away. Jacob was still smiling at me. " Why are you looking at me like that dweeb."

" There's my girl," Jacob grabbed my hand and sat us both down on the cool sand. I was not going to bring up the fact that he had held my hand and called me ' his girl'. I was too caught up in my emotions to even argue with him today.

" So what's you problem Clearwater," he asked after a minute of silence.

"It's our anniversary today. It would have been five years if fate had not cursed me," I replied looking at the waves creep up the sand. " I just wonder does he even know or does he care. It sucks you know." Jacob didn't say anything he just let me talk.

" Well I am here anytime you want to talk."

"Thanks." I said quietly. I rubbed my burning eyes.

"Sam is a dumb ass," Jacob said out of no where.

"What?"

"Sam is a dumb ass for letting a good girl like you go. You beautiful, strong, outspoken, and you care a lot about the people that are close to you. You are an amazing sister to Seth." my mouth dropped slightly. Was Jacob Black telling me I was amazing? "Don't look surprised Leah. Even though I pick at you a lot I don't think you are a horrible person. After the talk we had that night when Bella was pregnant, I started to understand you better. I understand why you are so bitter and angry. That's why I don't really bug you about being a bitter harpy anymore."

" Oh well… thanks Jake," I said smiling. Smiling seemed abnormal at a time like this, but it felt nice.

"Anytime."

I hated nights like these when I could not sleep. I had been tossing and turning for hours now, and sleep had not caught up with me yet. I got out of bed and put on some shoes. I knew exactly how I could fix this problem.

I walked over to Jacob's house and lightly knocked on his window. I giggled when I seen Jacob almost fall on some clothes piled up in front of his bed. He opened the window and let me in.

" Leah what are you doing," he asked his eyes barely open.

"You said anytime. And that time is now. I just need someone right now Jake." I whispered. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me down to his bed. He covered me up in his quilt that his mother made for him when he was a baby. He held me close and kissed my forehead. We let sleep consume us.

**This was just something that popped into my head. Leah might seem a little OOC, but I really think Leah could be like this sometimes. In my opinion, I think she is covering up her real emotions with anger. But I hope you all liked this little one shot. Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Britt**


End file.
